The Day of Judgment
by Metal Sonic EX
Summary: Sequel to Rebellious Ambitions. When a mysterious person named Atlas reveals plans for a rocket designed to destroy Earth, Megaman and Zero must journey into space and give it their all to prevent the 'Day of Judgment'. [Complete]
1. A New Foe Appears

The Day of Judgment

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd of made this entire series a reality by now. Wait a sec… I kinda have, haven't I…

* * *

Chapter I

A New Foe Appears

* * *

"Actually, it's a pretty long story…" Megaman crossed his arms. "Really?" Zero nodded. "But don't expect me to tell you it when he could be making up for lost time." Megaman nodded, then took a battle pose. "Bring it." Zero smirked. "I intend to."

(ZX Tunes - Trap Factory begins playing)

Zero began charging his buster, as did Megaman. When fired, then dashed forward, Zero jumped over him, turned, and launched the two buster shots. He then swung the saber, releasing a projectile attack. "Relic Grenade!"

The explosion blocked the blade as Zero used Swift Striker. "Nunchaku Frenzy!" The green blades knocked Zero backwards as he used Titan Strike. This caused Megaman to stumble, allowing Zero to use Blast Radius.

"Shimmer Coat!" Zero slashed at Megaman, but the attack was reflected back at him. "Stealth Cannon!" Zero was knocked backwards by the invisible shot as Megaman began charging a special weapon. Zero used Frozen Peak, knocking Megaman onto his back.

He jumped to his feet and reached his hand back. "Juggernaut Fist!" The blast caught Zero as he landed, allowing Megaman to use another weapon.

_Giga Attack_

_Hadouken!_

"Hadouken!" Megaman used the Hadouken, causing a blinding flash. When it dimmed, Zero's armor was sparking. "Is that the best you've got?"

_Giga Attack_

_Relentless Rage_

Megaman was knocked onto his back as his armor also began sparking. "We're not done yet! Get your ass up and give me a challenge!" Megaman jumped to his feet and dashed at Zero as he did the same.

(ZX Tunes - Trap Factory fades out)

(Sonic 3D Blast (Sega Saturn) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is available at Sonic World. Go back to the Glacier Man chapter in _Rebellious Ambitions_ to get the link.)

Suddenly, the city's large main screen turned on, revealing an armored figure with a weird face mask with a red jewel in it. This caused both Megaman and Zero to stop and look at the screen. "Greetings, Mega City. I am Atlas and I will be destroying your planet today…"

(A.N. Yeah! Back from the deep precipices of _Paradise Lost_, it's Atlas, back from the dead!)

"For a while now, you've lived under the 'safety' of having Megaman as your local and worldwide hero. However, he's got nothing on me. In the past two years, I've developed a space station and a rocket. Observe…"

Atlas was replaced by a satellite image of a large, gyroscope-shaped space station with a large drill in the middle of it. "In an hour, this missile will launch and the cost of the impact will be quite dire, I assure you."

Atlas reappeared and he crossed his hands. "So, if you think that your hero can stop me, send him up here. I'll be sure to put his remains on the front of the rocket. It's got the best view in the whole station. I'll be waiting…"

The image cut off and Megaman turned to Dr. Light, who was already on the phone with someone. He went to run to the limo, but Zero stood in his way. "I don't have time for this right now!"

Zero snorted. "If I say you've got all the time in the world, then it is so. We're not done here." Megaman growled, quickly becoming agitated. "Fine. I'll fight. But first, you have to help me stop Atlas."

Even Zero seemed surprised at this. "You must be joking." Megaman frowned. "I'm not in that kind of mood. But if you do this, then I will have all the time in the world."

Zero growled, then beamed off. Megaman quickly got into the limo and his entire group retreated to the estate. "Okay, just be careful. Okay?" Rocky turned to Alan. "No offense, but if you say 'Okay?' one more time, I'm gonna Hadouken you."

Alan instantly backed off as Dr. Light walked in. "They'll have a rocket ready for you in half an hour. So say your good-byes, pack, or do whatever." Rocky nodded, then went outside.

Half an hour later, Rocky was walking through the Mega City equivalent of NASA. He walked into a room and found Zero standing there. "What?" Rocky smirked. "I knew you'd come." Zero scoffed.

"_I'm_ going to kill you. NO one else. Not even this Atlas fruit. _That's_ why I'm helping you." Rocky smirked. "Of course it is." Zero tossed Rocky a microchip of sort. "it's my Rage Chip. You can have it."

Rocky started. "Isn't this…" Zero looked over his shoulder as he began walking towards the open hatch door. "Gives me headaches." He continued out of the door, onto the metal railing, and shielded his eyes from the sun.

He then looked to his right before walked to the open hatch. "Friends of yours?" Rocky started, quickly inserted the Rage Chip into his buster, then ran outside. He waited until his eyes adjusted before looking to his right. "Holy…"

The entire populace of Mega City was cheering and chanting his name. The majority of nearby cities were also present. The most noticeable were Chelsea, who appeared to be screaming at the top of her lungs, and Timeman, who simply met his gaze and smirked.

Rocky smirked and waved. "Hey, hero." Rocky started, then turned to Zero. "Am I saving the world solo or what?" Rocky nodded, then ran to the hatch door and crawled in.

He shut the door and locked it before converting into his armor. He then sat in his chair and buckled in. "You ready?" Zero gave a weak 'Meh…' which caused Megaman to smirk.

"Five… four… three… two… one… Liftoff! We have liftoff!" Within minutes, the rocket blasted off and flew into the sky. "Well, this is fun." Suddenly, Zero frowned. "Something tells me that those aren't friendly."

At about an altitude of forty-thousand feet, two missiles whizzed by the rocket and looped around, causing the crowd to gasp. Then, they cried in horror as, the missiles collided with the ship, causing the rocket to explode.

* * *

Next time: The final mission begins. 


	2. A New World Atlas

The Day of Judgment

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd of made this entire series a reality by now. Wait a sec… I kinda have, haven't I…

* * *

Chapter II

A New World Atlas

* * *

As the crowd watched the wreckage fall to the ground, the radio built into the beatbox that Dez had brought along began crackling with static. "Please… You humans are so predictable. Did you really thing that I was simply going to let Megaman up here and begin trashing my nice base without reacting? Give me a break!" It was Atlas.

Suddenly, more static appeared. "Sorry, Atlas. You'll have to do better than that to kill us off." This time, it was Zero. This caused the crowd to cheer as Megaman's voice came on. "It took a few seconds for the rocket to get within teleporting range of the space station and when it did, he abandoned ship."

Atlas chuckled. "Very well. Let's see if you can make it, hunters. I'm in the center of the base. You are on the far left. You're got… eighteen minutes. Can you make in time? Well soon find out…" Then, the radio fell silent.

(Sonic 3D Blast (Sega Saturn) - Final Fight begins playing)

(A.N. Again, this is available on Sonic World. The links in Glacier Man's chapter of _Rebellious Ambitions_ for those of you who forgot already. MIDIs of the tune are available on VGMusic.)

_Ready_

Megaman disconnected the signal and began running down the hall with Zero. "We need to hurry! Who knows how big this thing is!" Zero reached a window and paused. "I know." X reached the window and halted. Two rings spun around the rocket, which was built into the center of the base.

"My God…" Zero whistled and Megaman quickly began running after him again. They soon came across a pit with disappearing/ reappearing blocks. "Shit, I hate these things." They carefully made their way across, then began running again.

Suddenly, a wall of drills and other sharp, pointy things of explosive doom fell from the ceiling and began moving after the two. They began making they way around the terrain, which was obviously set as an obstacle course for the wall.

They ducked into a corridor and the wall stopped at it. They exited the corridor and was immediately pursued by another wall. Again, they evaded it until they reached a corridor. It stopped, but a third wall appeared.

For the third time, they reach a corridor and ducked inside. This time, they reached several doors. "Here goes."

_Warning!_

They entered the room and found Atlas looked the other way, but he looked over his shoulder the as they entered. "So, you made it… With thirteen minutes to spare. Not bad." Zero beamed off, letting Megaman take lead.

Atlas wore white armor, a long, silver cape, and a face-guard that covered the lower half of his face. In the face guard was a long, red jewel. He turned around as a sheath appeared at his side. "Not bad… if you want the planet to be destroyed."

Megaman went to say something, but Atlas held up his hand. "Let's not waste time with words. Let's waste them through battle." He drew the sword, stepped forward and held it to his right. "Let's do this, Maverick Hunter!"

(Sonic 3D Blast (Sega Saturn) - Final Fight fades out)

(Megaman Battle Network 4 (GBA) - Vs. Duo begins playing)

(Atlas' Health)

----------------------------------------

(A silver bar passes the screen with Atlas' head and subtitles.)

"Feel my power!" Atlas growled, then lunged forward, slicing through Megaman. "You don't stand a chance against me. I have your battle data." Megaman got up and began charging his buster. "I got it from you last year when we fought in your front yard." Megaman shifted to the first weapon he thought of and punched forward. "Juggernaut Punch!!"

(A second bar passes the screen.)

"Oof!" Atlas was thrown into the wall due to the force of the punch. Atlas then used his sword and jumped into the air.

(A third bar passes the screen. Three sets of subtitles appear sequentially.)

"Dodge this!" He slashed his way to the ground, knocking Megaman into air. "Eat this!" Atlas swung the sword into the air, making himself airborne and causing Megaman to spin around. "Take… this!" He spun around and crashed into the ground, pinning Megaman to the ground by impaling his shoulder.

Atlas withdrew the sword and Zero swapped places with Megaman. "Titan Strike!" Zero stabbed the saber into the ground, causing Atlas to stumble. Zero then unleashed his power.

_Giga Attack_

_Relentless Rage_

(Atlas' Health)

-------------

(Near Death Attack - Wild Flare)

(A fourth bar passes the screen.)

"Wild Flare!" Atlas dashed forward and began rapidly slashing Zero. Megaman beamed down and began charging energy.

_Giga Attack_

_Hadouken_

"Hadouken!" This ended Atlas' attack, let Zero beam off, and caused Atlas to be knocked forward.

(A fifth bar passes the screen.)

"Not bad." Atlas turned around, blocked Megaman's buster shots with his sword, then dashed forward.

(A sixth bar passes the screen.)

"Submit!" Atlas jumped up, pointed the sword down, and drove it into the ground with his foot. Luckily, Megaman had rolled away and used Juggernaut Fist again.

(Megaman Battle Network 4 (GBA) - Vs. Duo fades out)

(Atlas' Health)

None

Zero beamed down as Atlas stumbled backwards. "Not bad… for rookies." He twisted something in his helmet and began talking. "Congratulations, Mega City. Your hero has won."

On the ground, everyone began cheering as Atlas chuckled. The cheering slowed to a stop as everyone turned to the large screen in the city as the base was projected.

"However, there is one thing he's overlooked. I have his battle data, along with the battle data of every Robot Master alive. It is with this data that King, my latest creation, knew about the 'Day of Judgment'."

Atlas chuckled weakly. "Though I may have been defeated…" Something on the front of the rocket-like thing in the center of the base began spinning. "…I will still succeed, even in loss. The 'Day of Judgment' has arrived…"

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Final Boss begins playing)

In the slightest of seconds, the base collapsed as the rocket broke free and began moving towards the planet. "Once this rocket reaches the surface of your planet, it will burrow to the core where the nuclear reactor in the center of the rocket will explode, blowing your planet to Hell. Enjoy your last few minutes of life…"

* * *

Next time: Megaman uses the Rage Chip and something miraculous happens. 


	3. Redefining Atlas

The Day of Judgment

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd of made this entire series a reality by now. Wait a sec… I kinda have, haven't I…

* * *

Chapter III

Redefining Atlas

* * *

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Final Boss restarts)

"SHIT!!" As the wall behind Atlas collapsed and the rocket began flying away, Megaman and Zero ran past Atlas as he slumped over and made a mad jump for the rocket. Seconds before the gravitational pull of the base gave way, they landed on the rocket.

X, who was on the left side, began running for the drill on the front of the rocket as Zero did the same of the right side. Within a minute, they reached the front of the rocket, which had taken a piece of the base's floor with it. "Okay, let's do this!"

Using their special weapons, they tried everything, without success. "What's this thing made of?" Suddenly, chuckling was heard as Atlas, surrounded in purple flames, drifted down onto the platform. "The reactor is tied directly to my CPU. So, basically, you've got to destroy me to destroy the rocket. However…"

Atlas was consumed completely by the flames, which died out in seconds. Now, his cape was a platinum color, his armor was a silver color, and the left side of his face was covered by a metallic plate with a single red light in the center of it, obviously taking the place of the eye.

"…this time…" Atlas drew his sword, which had doubled in size and had become twice as long. "…I will make certain to kill you."

(Atlas Redux's Health)

----------------------------------------

(A golden bar passes the screen.)

"You won't survive this." As Zero beamed onto the sidelines, Atlas dashed forward with his sword extended, knocking Megaman down and nearly slicing him in half. Zero beamed down as Atlas laughed.

(Near Death Attack - Omega Ray)

A red laser was fired from Atlas' red light eye and, when it hit Zero's feet, it burst into flame. The laser quickly shot up, setting Zero ablaze. Though it almost immediately died out due to the lack of oxygen, Zero fell to the ground.

Atlas chuckled and walked up to Megaman. "How does it feel, X? The Mavericks finally will have their conquest of the world. Though, I'm going to conquer the world a whole century before they do. What with the soon-to-be-lack of a hero."

Atlas raised his broadsword as Megaman looked up weakly. "Fare thee well, hunter." As the sword was brought down onto Megaman's head, the surrounding area was surrounded in light as Megaman's eyes glistened white and the Rage Chip activated.

From the ground, the flashed was noticed and Dr. Light brought out a pair of binoculars. "This thing is moving faster than I thought. I fear that we may need to… What in the world?!"

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Final Boss fades out)

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Trinity begins playing)

(A.N. You can find both tunes at either Atomic Fire or the Rockman AMV Station. Trinity should be labeled as Fusion.)

Atlas, who'd shielded his eyes, lowered his hand and gasped. Megaman, who now wore red armor resembling Zero's, opened his eyes as he got a good grip on the broadsword he held a few centimeters from his neck.

He threw it into the air, knocking Atlas backwards. He then stood up as six wings sprouted from his back and summoned two sabers which he spun around before activating.

(A second bar passes the screen.)

"Do you truly think you'll win?" Atlas dashed forward with the sword extended, but fell to the ground as Megaman did it twice within a second.

(Atlas Redux's Health)

-------------------------------------

(A third bar passes the screen.)

"Stay there and die!" Atlas released a stream of electrical energy that Megaman reflected with Shimmer Coat. Atlas was surrounded in electricity as he cried out.

(A fourth bar passes the screen.)

"Lucky shot!" He jumped to his feet and was knocked down again by Megaman using Juggernaut Fist.

(A fifth bar passes the screen.)

"I barely felt that." He went for an attack, but quickly crouched when he realized where they were. Megaman immediately did the same as the front part of the drill began to be strained.

"Quickman, hurry up!" Quickman quickly signed his work then backed up to admire it. Alan and Chelsea looked over his shoulder at a colored sketch that depicted a red-armored Megaman dashing at Atlas, both people having their weapons ready for an attack. "Whoa…"

An explosion in the sky caught everyone attention as the rocket entered the atmosphere. Atlas used the Omega Ray again, only to have Megaman reflect that as well. Due to the now-present oxygen, the fire burnt a few seconds longer before burning out.

Megaman, now anxious due to their position, quickly hurried up in defeating Atlas. He grabbed Atlas by the neck and threw him off of the rocket.

_Giga Attack_

_Berserker Charge_

Now within everyone's sight, everyone looked on in awe as Megaman dashed forward and began rapidly slicing Atlas' body to ribbons. He finished by standing on his shoulders, spinning the sabers around, and stabbing one into Atlas' shielded eye. He then grabbed him by the cape, rapidly spun him around, and hurled him at the ground.

Megaman then chased the rocket and landed back on the platform. He charged energy into the saber and, with one swing, sliced the entire rocket in half, causing a massive explosion.

Several people screamed as they watched the wreckage go up in flames and fall into the lake near the prison where Wily was held. As people began running towards the crash site, Timeman looked up and started. "Up there!"

A massive, falling ball of something crashed to the ground, creating a crater not-to-far away from them. Seconds later, a saber fell near the crater. "Stay away from him."

Megaman's voice and Zero's voice spoke in unison as Megaman floated down to the ground, seemingly unhindered by the explosion, and calmly began walking towards the crater. He pulled his saber out of the ground as Atlas slowly stood up.

Metal and artificial skin had either been stripped out due to the speed or the hot temperature of the flames. He was panting as Megaman spun both sabers around in his hand. "Bravo, hunter… I underestimated you… I didn't think that this kind of power existed…"

He climbed out of the hole and slowly stood up again. "I may have failed in my plan to destroy the planet, but why do that when I can conquer it early?" His body was suddenly consumed in flames as Megaman was forced to shield his eyes due to the heat.

* * *

Next time: The conclusion. 


	4. What The Future Holds

The Day of Judgment

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd of made this entire series a reality by now. Wait a sec… I kinda have, haven't I…

* * *

Chapter IV

What The Future Holds…

* * *

When the flames died down, Atlas immediately super-punched Megaman. "Juggernaut Fist!" Megaman went flying into the water and Atlas stood erect. Atlas now had a large, gray cape with an odd symbol on the back. Long, pinkish hair blew backwards from his head in the wind.

His helmet now had three large blades on it and a larger blade emerged from each shoulder. A face mask still hid the lower half of his face. His armor was now a bright gray and his feet featured a large red streak down them that spun around his leg.

Megaman sputtered and crawled out of the river, in his normal armor. He stood up and stumbled towards Atlas as a broadsword sheath appeared on his back. A whirling sound was heard as the broadsword spun through the air and embedded itself into the ground.

Atlas grabbed it and picked it up. He took the same pose he'd taken in the space station and he chuckled. "I've been sent to destroy you, X, and I will do that. Now, Maverick Hunter, let's see what you've got.

(ZX Tunes - Pallida Mors begins playing)

(Power Body Atlas' Health)

----------

(A.N. Like before, Pallida Mors is the remix of the final boss from ZX. It is also available on Atomic Fire.)

(A platinum bar passes the screen.)

"Swift Striker!" Atlas dashed past Megaman, sword extended, and stopped as Megaman fell to the ground. As Megaman rolled up, Atlas hopped on one foot and readied the second for an attack

(A second bar passes the screen.)

"Titan Strike!" Megaman selected a weapon and fired it. "Negative Flare!" He swung his arms and Atlas was knocked to the ground. Somehow, during the transformation, Megaman had obtained Zero's weapons.

(A third bar passes by.)

"Static Fire!" Atlas unleashed four waves of electrical energy, all of which Megaman reflected with Shimmer Coat. However, Atlas had gathered the energy in his hand.

(A fourth bar passes by.)

"Power Surge!" Atlas dashed thrust his fist into a the ground. The shockwave that followed totaled a building and sent Megaman flying into a different one.

(A fifth bar passes by.)

"Nunchaku Frenzy!" Atlas fired green waves of energy from his shoulders and Megaman quickly countered with Stealth Cannon.

(Power Body Atlas' Health)

--------

(A sixth bar passes the screen.)

"Hold still!" Atlas then swiftly dashed between two buildings, slashing Megaman each time. When he stopped, he grabbed Megaman's leg, smashed him into the ground a few times, then tossed him aside.

(A seventh bar passes the screen.)

"Die!" Atlas floated into the air, then dashed forward and disappeared. Megaman stood up and looked around before Atlas began appearing in random spots, slashing Megaman, disappearing again, reappearing again, etc.

Finally, Atlas stopped by Megaman, grabbed him, threw him back into the ground, then kicked him away.

(Another bar passes the screen.)

"Blast Radius!" He sheathed the sword, reached back, then began punching the ground while moving forward, causing an explosion each time. "Bombing Barrage!" The barrage of missiles knocked Atlas back as he reached his fist back.

(Still another bar passes the screen.)

"Juggernaut Fist!" Megaman quickly used Nunchaku Frenzy, knocking Atlas backwards.

(Yet another bar passes the screen.)

"Cinder Sweeper!" Atlas swung the sword as it combusted, but Megaman used an uppercut of his own and knocked Atlas down with Frozen Peak. It wasn't effective, which is why Megaman immediately followed it up with Blast Radius.

(Power Body Atlas' Health)

-----

Atlas repeated his deadly combos, then drifted to the ground as Megaman began spitting out oil. "Tired already?" Atlas laughed evilly, then drew his sword. "Swift Striker!" Megaman used Frozen Peak again, freezing Atlas.

_Giga Attack_

_Hadouken_

Megaman released the energy as Atlas broke free of the ice. The blast knocked him back a few feet, but he quickly got to his feet again. "Titan Strike!" This time, Atlas stomped on Megaman's foot, then knocked him down. "Nunchaku Frenzy!"

Megaman jumped to his feet and used Stealth Cannon, knocking Atlas backwards. Atlas went to attack Megaman, but Zero ran up. Atlas grabbed his head with his hand and threw Zero aside. A second later, Zero cried out in pain.

(Power Body Atlas' Health)

-

(Near Death Attack - Fatal Fury)

(One final bar passes the screen.)

Atlas roared angrily, then glared at Megaman. "This is where you die!!" Atlas swung the broadsword up, knocking Megaman into the air. He then jumped up and threw Megaman into the ground.

Then, to everyone's horror, Atlas threw the broadsword down, impaling Megaman in the chest. He then dropped to the ground and stomped the broadsword further in before retracting it and laughing.

"What now, hunter?" Megaman slowly got up, but Atlas stabbed the sword into one of his leg and spun it around, sending him into the ground again. Atlas then went to impale Megaman again when he looked down. "Screw off…"

Megaman fired a fully-charged shot almost directly into Atlas' face making him down the sword. As Megaman slowly sat up, Atlas stumbled backwards.

(Power Body Atlas' Health)

None

(ZX Tunes - Pallida Mors fades out)

"This power… It…" Atlas threw his arms back and fell to the ground. "IT CAN'T EXIST!!" There was a blinding light and, when it disappeared, Atlas' upper torso lay facedown in the street.

"Holy shit, man! I thought you were a goner for sure!" Oilman and Elecman helped Rocky to his feet. One foot hung limply while Rocky smiled through a blood and oil mixed mess of a face.

"You are a fool, hunter…" Everyone turned back to Atlas, who flipped himself over. "And you, Light, are an even bigger fool for making him." Dr. Light frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I am but one of an entire race known as Mavericks. It is because of X that mankind has been doomed to extinction by the hands of the Mavericks. They are merely virus-inflicted Reploids, but it is enough to cause a century long war."

"Rocky raised an eyebrow to the best of his ability. "Reploids?" Atlas smirked as a small explosion ripped through his remains. "Reploids are highly-advanced robots, more so than you. It is from your blueprints that the Reploid race derives from."

Dr. Light started, then gained a cold sweat as he envisioned this. "My commander and leader of the Mavericks, Sigma, gained vital time travel technology. We were sent back to your present to terminate you before you became a problem. But, as you can see, I failed."

Another explosion ripped through Atlas' body. "I designed the rocket for when my commander failed. I knew he would because he always underestimates you. I figure that if I couldn't kill you, I'd destroy the planet. I can easily remake that."

A larger explosion caused Atlas to wince and grit his teeth. "Mark my words, X. This is not the last you've seen of me. We may be able to change the past, but you cannot change the future. The Mavericks still have the time travel technology at hand. Maybe someone else will be more successful."

"Atlas!" Rocky tried to step forward, but nearly fell as Atlas began exploding. Lights emerged from his body and he cried out as the explosion ripped through him.

The wreckage fell limply on the street as a hand appeared. Zero pulled himself up off of the dock and stood erect. He looked down to the metal pole sticking out of his right leg. With a pain-filled grunt, he yanked it out. "Worthless scrap metal…" He threw it into the lake as a glimmer of light caught everyone's eyes.

The broadsword had somehow embedded itself in the cement and Zero walked towards it as Oilman looked at it. "Thing's pretty big." Zero pulled the broadsword out and examined it.

"This sword is similar to the technology from my saber… I might be able to use this." Zero turned and began limping away, dragging the broadsword behind him. "Where are you going?"

Zero paused to look at Rocky. "The same place you're going. To get fixed. I kept my end of the bargain, but we both need to be repaired if we're going to fight."

Rocky smirked. "I'm not holding back when we do." Zero smirked lightly. "Good." He continued limping away. "Because if you do, then you'll die." Everyone watched as Zero walked off into the distance and disappeared.

_-One week later…-_

Everyone cheered as the graduates of that year were announced. Despite having the school being destroyed, they were still holding the graduation ceremony. Amongst them were Alan, Chelsea, and Rocky, who's chest was still bandaged and who walked around with a crutch.

After the initial ceremony, several limos came up and the entirety of the Robot Masters came out, all dressed in suits. Even Frostman and Gutsman. "Well, another year gone by. Barely anything's happened this year. Save you saving the planet and what not."

Rocky rolled his eyes as he repositioned the crutch. Just then, someone cleared their throat and everyone turned to Bass. "Lovely…" He held up a hand. "I'm just here to say I'm leaving."

Rocky raised an eyebrow as Bass explained. "When he first activated himself, I tried to stop him, but he tore through me like I was nothing. Then, it occurred to me. If you beat him, what chance do I have?"

Rocky smirked. "'Bout time." Bass frowned. "Anyways, I'm probably going to Japan or something like that to train. When I'm stronger, I'll be back." With that, Bass disappeared with Treble following after growling at Rocky.

"Well, things sure are looking up. I mean, you're become a game. How cool is that?" Rocky turned to face Elecman. "I know. Mr. Inafune says that the first one will probably be based on the seven of us. He's also considering you too." He motioned to Timeman and Oilman with his head.

Fireman groaned. "I dunno. I don't like how I used to sound." Bombman poked his head in Fireman's face. "Oh, you mean like a crazy redneck?" Fireman swung at Bombman, quickly dodged it. "Talk about uptight."

Everyone began laughing until a whistle blew through the air. "What a second…" Rocky looked around, then started. Everyone turned to look at Protoman, who waved, then jumped down from the rooftop he'd been standing on.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Oilman scoffed. "Please! Someone who's got a scarf _that_ cool just can't die." Everyone began laughing again as Rocky turned to his friends. "Come on. Let's go."

Alan started and turned to face him. "Go where?" Rocky shrugged and began moving towards the limo. "Who knows? Our next adventure could be right across the corner…"

* * *

-Epilogue-

_Megaman_, released on the NES, was a great success, but the second game became one of the most famous games in the world. Eventually, an entire franchise was started, making Megaman one of the world's top celebrities. Who knows? Maybe some lonely bum will write a fanfic about him…

Alan eventually became a professor at a nearby college while Chelsea remains at home working as an author, writing about her adventures with Rocky. The Robot Masters were eventually shut down, but remain on display in the Robot Museum. Rocky visits them everyday.

Protoman eventually permitted Dr. Light to fix the nuclear reactor in his body and is now happy as ever. Roll remains a household robot and helps Dr. Light with all of his experiments.

After a prolonged time of peace, Rocky was also reconfigured back into a household robot where he spends his time in the lab with Dr. Light. The Boltz Boys, hoping to atone for their bad reputation as Wily's nephews, joined the police department where they've remained for years.

Bass did eventually come back and was promptly defeated by Megaman despite the fact that he was now a household robot once more. Atlas' remains and the remains of the rocket were salvaged and turned into scrap where they now rest in a junkyard.

Dr. Flockhart was able to rebuild Swift Man, Explode Man, and Titan Man. It's with their help that Megaman defeated the remainder of the Robot Masters. A prototype robot, Polarity Man, was also created, but was quickly dispatched when his CPU malfunctioned and he began acting out.

No one knows what became of Zero though its' rumored that Zero had a second Rage Chip implanted in his body just in case. They say that this chip took over his body and he secluded himself from life in a warehouse.

Years passed, then suddenly, Megaman just vanished. No one knew what happened though Dr. Light, who was now on life support, said that the future was coming and that everyone should be ready when it does.

Years turned into decades and decades into a century. Finally, Megaman was discovered by a scientist known as Dr. Cain. It was then that the next stage in history began to unfold. Though he'd lost his memory, he vowed, as Megaman, to fight for everlasting peace.

The End

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's read my trilogy based on the Dreamwave comic series. I've been considering a fourth installment, but it's unlucky seeing as I've got dozens of others fics to write. Still, I may find the time one day. Until then, Read and Review and I'll keep making new fics!! 


End file.
